


Terms and Conditions

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottoming, Drabble, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard makes Jim a fair deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms and Conditions

There's a scream that's muffled with a pillow and the sound of heavy breathing.

The room isn't hot, but it's sweltering to Leonard and Jim as they rock their bodies against each other, muffling their sounds of lust with the bed and each other.

Jim lifts his head to gasp for air, and a sharp cry spills forth. Leonard moves his hand to cover Jim's mouth, and Jim responds with whines and whimpers, back arched deeper as he tries to hold in his cries. It's hard when Leonard is fucking him so roughly, snapping his hips with conviction until the back of Jim's thighs are drenched with sweat. His thighs burn from being spread wide, his arms weak from holding himself up from the bed. Leonard pants, face slack, as he grips Jim's shoulder tighter, focusing on the ball of heat in his belly. He wants to come already, but he doesn't know when he'll have this chance again. 

Jim licks at his hand, and Leonard moans softly, slipping his fingers between Jim's parted lips. Jim moans noisily around his fingers, sucking and licking at them until Leonard is wrapping his free hand around Jim's neck, pulling him up and flush against his body, chest to back. Jim gasps for breath as the air is slowly choked out of him, the noises in his mouth silencing with a pinched off squeak.

"You're so fucking needy, aren't ya?" Leonard growls into Jim's ear, licking at the lobe before nipping it. "You waited all this time just to get my dick inside of you, huh?"

Unable to articulate words in this position, Jim merely nods.

"Do you let other people fuck you like this?" Leonard asks, sucking at Jim's neck until Jim is shaking all over, overstimulated and close to his orgasm. When Jim nods as an affirmation to Leonard's question, Leonard pulls his fingers from Jim's mouth and forces him face first into the pillow. He speeds up his thrusts, dragging his nails down Jim's back and grabbing at his ass before smacking it. Below him, Jim's breath hitches as he earnestly fucks himself back against Leonard's thrusts. Stilling, Leonard watches as Jim works, resting his hands on Jim's ass.

"You're just hungry for the first dick that'll fuck you through your bed," he mutters, voice catching in his throat. He lets his hands wander up Jim's back and press themselves firmly against Jim's shoulders, forcing him down. Leaning over him, Leonard resumes his punishing speed and whispers low in Jim's ear, "I won't let anyone else fuck you like this again. You belong to me, do you understand?"

Nearly inciherent with need, Jim moans, nodding his head frantically. Leonard slides a hand beneath Jim and jerks him off quickly, mouthing words of praise into Jim's neck as he comes, mouth open in a silent cry as his muscles tense, stilling him as he comes over Leonard's hand. Leonard sits up swiftly and continues fucking into Jim, smearing Jim's come in his hair as he pulls on it, savoring the small, pained whimpers that drip off Jim's tongue. He digs his nails into Jim's neck, leaving dark, red spotting that he knows Jim won't be able to conceal tomorrow.

Leonard grunts as his orgasm rolls through him, mouth hanging open as his hips tremble, thrusting shallowly into Jim a few more times. Pulling out, he sits back to watch his come drip onto the sheets below and smiles tiredly to himself.

"You can fuck anyone you want," Leonard says quietly as he fingers Jim's sensitve sphincter, "as long as you top."

Jim groans into the pillow, clenching his fists. Leonard's got him pinned; he's not eager to top any time soon.

Leonard chuckles and gives Jim's ass a final pat before lying down next to him. "Yeah, that's what I thought."


End file.
